


Curiosity

by rev_eeriee



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Momota, Character Study, Degradation, Edging, Humiliation(kinda), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochist!Momota, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadist!Ouma, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, This is smut you guys, Top!Ouma, What more can I say, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_eeriee/pseuds/rev_eeriee
Summary: Momota was the only one who’s able to make Ouma Kokichi moan and beg that way. The only one who can wipe off his devilish smirk with a single kiss. It was his cock he worships with his mouth, his cock that he rides on with so much enthusiasm and fervor that it made Momota’s head spin. Whenever Momota dominated him, fucked his face or pushed him against the matress, Ouma would always look so obscene, so lustful, so wrecked, that it made Momota wonder.Whenever they had sex, he was always the one topping. It had always been that way, ever since the beginning. Ouma liked being bottom that much, that it didn’t even up as a subject of discussion. So Momota couldn’t help but wonder, idly, not actively, but just a nagging thought at the back of his head. How does it feel to…He’d never actually tried it. It was too embarrassing to try.---AKA. Hope's Peak Academy AU. Momota is curious and of course Ouma, as always, is there to indulge him.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I know I should be writing for my two other ongoing fics (wtf are you doing, rev) but hey, writing smut is FUN and nobody is allowed to take me away from it. This is an idea I’ve been mulling over since my friends from discord spammed bottom!Momota content on me (thanks a lot, you guys) and while I am a firm believer of bottom!Ouma, I couldn’t help but want to explore this idea and I was SHOCKED to realize that there was practically no bottom!Momota fics I could find here in ao3 (If you know some, please send me the links in the comments below, thanks).
> 
> So we all know that Momota isn’t the most *cough cough* progressive person in canon, given that his ideas on gender roles and masculinity was pretty old fashioned. Plus the fact that power dynamic in the Oumota relationship is actually quite flexible… I find it interesting and very, very curious (get it? curious! Haha. Okay, I’ll stop. I’m not funny) that two stubborn, strong-willed, alpha male-like characters can make it work, honestly. I love their unique chemistry. So considering all that jazz, this is my take on the bottom!Momota situation. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Momota blamed curiosity.

To him, sex had never been complicated. You hook up with someone you like, you fuck, you enjoy it, and that’s that. Kinks and such didn’t really appeal much to him. Or rather, he didn’t find the time to think much about it. After all, he was already way too committed to astronaut training and fulfilling his dreams to bother with that kind of stuff. He was all hard work and adventure, and not much for pleasure and romance. Hell, he didn’t even think much about his own sexuality. Before meeting Ouma, he _thought_ he was straight, a sentiment that proved false the moment the Ultimate Supreme Leader walked inside their classroom, all innocent gazes and megawatt smiles. The first time they kissed (it was a dare in that one class Christmas party) was in and of itself an awakening. He didn’t think anyone would be able to make his heart race that fast. Ouma kept opening his eyes to new things, broadening his horizons, and it was one of the things that made him fall _hard_. Ouma was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, both inside and outside, a glass sculpture that was so precious, he couldn’t help himself.

On the other hand, the Supreme Leader gravitated towards him as well. Teasing the shit out of him, making him mad--- everyone in their class thought they were like oil and water, cats and dogs, and every other thing that really shouldn’t and _couldn’t_ be mixed together. Imagine their surprise when shortly after their second year, they started dating, after months and months of silent pining and agonizing over that first kiss.

Ouma woke something in Momota, he had to admit. Something primal and instinctive, something that made kissing him feel as if fireworks were exploding in his chest, and making love to him feel like getting a taste of pure heaven over and over again. Ouma stripped him of whatever innocence he was left with, which wasn’t much, but still. It came as no surprise, especially with the way he openly berates Iruma, that the Supreme Leader was a total slut in bed. He made the cutest whimpers and noises, it drove Momota crazy. It didn’t help that his face was as innocent as an angel’s--- it made the astronaut feel like he was like tainting something so utterly pure. Something about that thought always made Momota’s gut tighten, every time.

Momota was the only one who’s able to make Ouma Kokichi moan and beg that way. The only one who can wipe off his devilish smirk with a single kiss. It was his cock he worships with his mouth, his cock that he rides on with so much enthusiasm and fervor that it made Momota’s head spin. Whenever Momota dominated him, fucked his face or pushed him against the matress, Ouma would always look so obscene, so lustful, so _wrecked,_ that it made Momota wonder.

Whenever they had sex, he was always the one topping. It had always been that way, ever since the beginning. Ouma liked being bottom _that_ much, that it didn’t even up as a subject of discussion. So Momota couldn’t help but wonder, idly, not actively, but just a nagging thought at the back of his head. _How does it feel to…_

He’d never actually tried it. It was too embarrassing to try.

Momota blamed curiosity. It was curiosity that burned inside his gut, curiosity that made him lock the door that night, hesitantly taking out his laptop. It was curiosity that made him search on the internet how it would feel like, what he could expect. He was very grateful he had done it in the privacy of his room, away from anyone else’s eyes, because the blush that had crept up his face was so severe Saihara would have figured out what he was reading in a second. Apparently it was most likely to be uncomfortable at first, but for men it was quite an experience, especially since a bundle of sensitive nerves was in there, making it one of the most erogenous spots for a guy. Momota idly (idly! Just idly!) wondered if he was missing out of much… and he remembered Ouma’s face whenever he slips inside---

He cursed under his breath when he realized he was hard. Well, he supposed that was to be expected, with the fact that he was just reading very graphic, very erotic descriptions of anal sex with his memories of Ouma’s lewd expressions and moans flashing in the back of his head every five seconds--- it would be more of a wonder if he _wasn’t_ hard. He took a shaky breath as he palmed himself through his pants, imagining it was Ouma’s languid fingers on his cock--- _fuck. I need to get off._ He thought as he started undoing his belt, pulling his boxers down with his pants and feeling his breaths turn into gasps as continued stroking himself painfully slowly, teasingly…

He closed his eyes shut and groaned.

If Momota had to say one thing he loved about living in the Hopes Peak Academy dorms, aside from the fact that rules here are pretty much bendable, was the fact that it had sound-proofed walls. The management was very generous in their treatment of their precious Ultimates, living and studying here was the very epitome of luxury. That’s why Momota didn’t even bother to stifle his moans, especially since he knew there was no way anyone outside would be able to hear him.

As per usual, he imagined Ouma.

It just came naturally. How could he _not_ think of Ouma? The guy was drop dead gorgeous, and the way his eyes sparkled and lips smirk whenever he was about to toss out a witty remark was so cute and sexy it _wasn’t fucking fair._ It was annoying sometimes, how adorable he could be, and how utterly in love Momota was with him. Momota cursed under his breath as he continued stroking his cock, imagining that it was Ouma’s pale hands instead of his own---

 _“Aww… Momota-chan is so hard for me!”_ Ouma would say something like that… right? He would tease him first through feather light touches, and then abruptly flick his tongue against the tip---

“F-Fuck…” Momota gasped brokenly, as he tried to recreate the sensation, flicking his thumb against the sensitive slit of his cock, precome dripping all over his fingers.

 _“Nishishi. Look at all this precome. Gross.”_ Ouma would say, but his eyes would sparkle playfully, Momota knew, and maybe he’d even make a show of ‘cleaning’ his cock with his mouth--- _Fucker._ The thought of Ouma taking him deep into his mouth was enough to make the astronaut cry out. Momota would run his fingers through his plum-colored hair and grasp it hard, and Ouma’s lilac eyes would widen, then glint dangerously. He would open his mouth wider and Momota would fuck his mouth with abandon, just as he always does, feeling the smaller boy’s throat constrict around his cock---

“Kokichi… Koki… chi--- _fuck_!” Momota was panting hard as he moved his hips, fucking his hand, dangerously close to the edge, but somehow this wasn’t cutting it. He felt like if he came now, he won’t feel fulfilled. He’d just feel… empty. He abruptly halted his efforts to masturbate, trying to catch his breath as he lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, willing the buzz of the pleasure to subside for a bit…

The laptop was still on at the edge of his bed, taunting him. In his fantasies, Ouma looked up at him through his lashes, raising a knowing eyebrow. _“Momota-chan, why are you lying to yourself?_ ” the Supreme Leader would move so that he was finally above him, so warm and so close, granting a wet, sultry kiss against his neck as he whispered against his skin. “ _You_ know _what you want right now.”_

Momota’s breath hitched as he craned his neck to the side. Ouma wasn’t here right now, but even in his imagination he was irresistible. Ouma would be hard, he knew. Ouma _loved_ deepthroating Momota’s cock. He would grind his groin against Momota’s thigh, make him feel his erection through the layers of fabric… Momota groaned. He only realized then that he was stroking his cock once again. “Oh god…” he whispered.

A childlike giggle. It was a giggle that has annoyed him to no ends at the beginning, yet now even _that_ was endearing. God help him, he was so fucking _whipped---_

 _“Momota-chan~”_ Ouma would whisper. _“What do you want? You know you can’t lie to me.”_

Even in his fantasies, the brat was a fucking smartass, but that didn’t stop the prickling sensation that crept up Momota’s spine as he flushed, cheeks burning a deep red. But as embarrassed as he was, a part of him found this scenario to be so fucking _hot_. The thought of Ouma’s cock against his thigh made him imagine where else he wanted to feel that same hardness. Perhaps in that place, where he’s never been touched before---

_“Beg for it.”_

“ _Fuck me_ .” Momota cried out, as his hands sped up, feeling the pleasure spike up his spine, hot and searing and _heavenly_ as he heard himself utter those two words, and it was only then that he realized how much he fucking wanted it for so goddamn long. “Fuck me… Fuck me, Kokichi! God fucking dammit, I---“

 _Argh!_ Momota groaned in frustration. It wasn’t enough. Why wasn’t it fucking enough?! He took a shaky breath as he, in a manner akin to primal desperation, scrambled to reach for his bedside drawer with trembling hands, looking for the bottle of lube he always kept there for these kind of purposes. It was probably the need to orgasm that overrode all embarrassment and inhibitions away because the next thing he knew he was coating his fingers with lubricant, biting his lip hard as he reached down, past his cock, towards his rim, massaging the small twitching hole---

A long, drawled out moan came out of his mouth before he even registered it as he circled his finger against his rim, the lube feeling a little too cold for a moment, but as he relaxed into the sensation, he felt his breaths getting more and more ragged, the pressure in his belly becoming more and more unbearable. _What the fuck am I doing?_ The part of him that was still quite rational wondered, but it was easily overpowered by everything else, as he slowly and carefully dipped a finger inside him---

God, he was tight. It wasn’t unexpected, he has never played with himself like this before. He was just able to fit a knuckle in, and while it didn’t feel exactly painful, it wasn’t quite comfortable either. Even so, he felt a familiar uncoiling in his gut, as he pushed in with a bit more pressure, getting the second knuckle in--- _“Oooh, Momota-chan, are you seriously_ liking _this? What a pervert~!”_ Momota cursed his overactive imagination, but he knew that’s how Ouma would probably react if he saw him now, sprawled down on the bed, one hand on his cock and the other buried inside him, desperately trying to get off---

_“Let me help you, Momota-chan.”_

Momota’s eyes widened as he suddenly imagined his own fingers as Ouma’s, pushing in carefully and purposefully--- _fuck!_ His finger suddenly slid all the way in, buried to the hilt, and he had to take a deep shaky breath because it was just too much all at once, he was too full, too tight, too warm--- he knew it was just a finger and Ouma had taken _way_ more than a finger, so it really isn’t much, but fuck if it didn’t feel… how does it feel exactly? Momota wasn’t sure how to put it in words. All he knew was that his back was arched and he was gasping and he had never been _this_ painfully rock hard all his life.

He started moving, painfully slow, like how Ouma did to himself once, when the fucker had the brilliant idea to make the astronaut watch him as he fingered himself. Momota bit his lip, relishing in the shudders that passed through his body as he did so, and when he rubbed the pad of his thumb against the tip of his cock, it was electric--- it was unlike anything he had felt before. He cried out as he squirmed against the mattress. _I can make this work._ He thought as he pushed in again, shutting his eyes close. He settled on a slow rhythm, something he could handle, as he moved both of his hands in tune with each other, his cock getting as much stimulation as his rim--- _Ah._ This felt good. _Really good._ He could feel the wave of pleasure coming, steady and slow, as he was nearing the limit, the edge of his climax. God, he was so close---

And of course, because he had--- as Ouma had put it the last time he had lost to him _again_ in a game of slots--- _god-awful_ bad luck that rivaled Komaeda’s, that was the time that the Supreme Leader himself suddenly opened the door with a huge grin, excitement painted in his expression. “Momota-chan! I’ve got something to tell you, this is so fucking gold---“ the grin vanished from his face instantly, replaced by wide, surprised eyes, cheeks flushed pink.

Momota almost felt like wanting to cry. He just wanted release. What did he do to deserve this?! Which god did he piss off?! Because he could swear if it was Angie’s, he’s going on an extended journey to punch the stupid island god in their fucking face, he didn’t deserve this shit, _dammit!_

He immediately scrambled to cover himself with a nearby blanket taking his finger out of his hole--- the sudden lack of stimulation made him whimper, the sexual frustration making him glare at his boyfriend, demanding in a hoarse voice. “What the fuck do you want?”

Ouma seemed to be at a loss for words. He wasn’t stupid, Momota knew he’d seen what he’s doing, and he opened and closed his mouth, before flushing a deep red. “I-I… didn’t… I’m sorry…”

Momota sighed heavily. It was a feat to make Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader himself, stutter. “Just tell me what you came to tell me and close the fucking door, Kokichi. _This_ is why you shouldn’t pick doors.”

Ouma nodded as he closed the door dutifully. He kept his gaze trained mostly on the floor as he started to speak, but Momota’s attention was already somewhere else. More specifically, on the growing hardness that was forming on Ouma’s pants, something the Supreme Leader seem to be aware of, with the way he was shifting uneasily on his feet.

Momota licked his lips. His mind was still in the gutter. Ouma was right here. Wasn’t he fantasizing about him just a few minutes prior? How easy would it be to seduce him, persuade him to stay just a little while longer---

“--- so now Shirogane-chan has this pictures of that upperclassman, you know, Hagakure-chan? She ironed his hair out and made him look like fucking Shinguuji---- Momota-chan, are you even listening?”

“H-Huh?” Momota blinked as he looked up to Ouma’s face, who now seemed mildly amused. “Y-Yeah. I am.”

Ouma raised an eyebrow. He giggled as he stepped closer. “Liar.”

Momota swallowed hard.

“I was sharing you a really interesting story and all you do is look at my boner? Wow, _rude._ ”

Momota felt the heat rise up to his neck again.

“Is that how desperate you are for a fuck, Momota-chan?” Ouma asked, his eyes darkening with lust, as he tilted his head to the side. “Looks like we have another _slut_ in our class I didn’t know about.”

A moan. Momota’s eyes widened as he covered his mouth, embarrassment making him feel unable to speak. Ouma’s eyes sparkled devilishly at that, the way he does when he found out something he really, _really_ , liked. The next thing Momota knew he was sitting down on the bed, leaning down on him, pushing the blanket he had haphazardly thrown over himself… Ouma licked his lips and smiled. “Looks like I caught you in a bad time, huh?”

Momota covered his face and whimpered.

“Shh… Now, now, don’t be shy, my beloved Momota-chan.” Ouma said thoughtfully as he started palming Momota’s cock. Momota shivered at the sensation, gasping a bit as Ouma took his hands away from his face. “What, exactly, were you doing? Please humor me, I am _very…_ curious.”

Momota’s mouth felt dry as he replied. “I-I… I was… with my finger---“

“Like this?”

“ _A-Ah!”_ Momota cried out as Ouma pushed in a finger inside him, giggling in amusement as he watched Momota’s eyes glaze over with lust, his breathing ragged and uneven.

“Momota-chan, you’re already so sticky inside! Look!”

“Y-You… fucker…”

“Nishishi. Momota-chan is _sooo_ cute!”

“S-Shut u--- _mmph_ .” He was abruptly cut off when Ouma leaned down and kissed him--- deep, openmouthed kisses that was so good it should be illegal--- shutting _him_ up effectively as the Supreme Leader continued pushing his finger in and out, in and out, in a dizzying rhythm that made Momota gasp and groan against his lips. His legs were now quivering, and as his hands moved--- one to grasp Ouma’s neckerchief and pull him closer, the other to palm him from over his pants--- Ouma growled in the kiss, biting Momota’s lip for a moment before pulling away to nibble at his neck.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Ouma confessed, his voice needy and raspy as he breathed against his skin. His free hand slipped inside Momota’s shirt to feel his abdomen and chest, riding the material up---

Momota was already lost in a haze of pleasure, but he still had the self-awareness to ask. “Do whaa--- _oh my god.”_

Ouma lifted his head and smirked, as he pushed two fingers inside Momota, this time reaching deeper. Pleasure, hot and vicious, spiked up Momota’s spine and coiled in his belly as he arched his back. He didn’t know why but somehow Ouma’s fingers doing this to him made the feeling a hundred times more intense. And when his fingers brushed that spot, _god_ when it brushed that spot, Momota cried out, getting himself more and more lost in the sensation---

“I’ve always been curious to see Momota-chan’s expressions.” Ouma said as he kissed down his throat, to his chest, a tongue circling a nipple before biting it, hard. Momota cursed under his breath as his hand went up to grasp a clump of Ouma’s hair, meaning to stop him, but he all he was able to do was make Ouma growl against his skin as the he sucked the Momota’s nipple into his mouth, sending a jolt of pleasure through him---

“Y-You’re… having way too much fucking fun with this…” Momota said as his eyes trained on the ceiling, feeling lost and dizzy with all the stimuli Ouma was giving him, he felt himself nearing his climax--- “… Ko--- _ah!”_ Three fingers now. God, it felt good. It felt so good, and he’s going to come so hard. Finally… _fucking_ finally---

And then Ouma stopped.

“ _FUCK_ !” Momota yelled, literal tears edging at the corner of his eyes from being denied release once again. What does the little shit want _now?_ He got the answer to his question seconds later, when Ouma took his fingers out of him and straddled him by the chest, frantically undoing his belt as his eyes trained on Momota’s face, looking hungry and determined. He took out his cock, dripping wet with precome and shuffled closer, letting the sticky tip brush against Momota’s cheek. When he spoke, his voice was an octave lower, husky and demanding. “ _Suck.”_

Momota didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned closer and took his cock into his mouth without question nor hesitation, and Ouma hissed, throwing his head back as Momota sucked him off. The groans and moans Ouma let out made being left in the edge once again _almost_ worth it. At one point Ouma started thrusting into his mouth, and Momota took it eagerly, at least until he pulled his head back and growled. _“Enough.”_

For a moment, Ouma seemed confused, since the stimulation halted so suddenly, but when he looked into Momota’s eyes he understood. He leaned down and kissed him, and it was so obscene to realize he was just kissing the mouth his cock had been in seconds ago, but Ouma seemed not to mind. The boy chuckled against his lips, his eyes meeting his as he whispered. “Turn over. _Now.”_

It was an order. Momota shivered. He nodded obediently as he did what he was told, and Ouma ushered him to lift his ass up, so that he was being supported by his knees and shoulders alone. Ouma ran a teasing finger down his spine, before caressing his ass fondly. “Momota-chan has a cute butt.”

“S-Shut up. Just… do the thing.” Momota said, hoping against all hope that Ouma would just hurry up because he was already feeling too pent up. Ouma simply took the lube and poured it over his twitching rim, before massaging it with his fingers. Momota groaned. “Kokichi, fucking hell, I swear to god if you don’t stop teasing me right now---“

A finger was unceremoniously thrusted inside him, just like that, shutting him up effectively as he gasped. It was intense for a split second, before Ouma pulled his finger out, so unbearably slowly… Momota whimpered.

“What does my beloved Momota-chan want? I want to hear it from his own cute lips.” Ouma replied playfully as he pushed in again, making Momota squirm.

 _Oh god._ This was so similar to the fantasy he had earlier, so fucking similar that a part of him congratulated himself for knowing Ouma so well. Even so, him being _actually_ here is a different matter entirely. He wasn’t sure if he could---

Another sharp thrust, and a slow, drawn out pull. He couldn’t deal with any more of this, he just _couldn’t._ Momota’s hands fisted on the blankets. _Fuck it._

“Kokichi… please fuck me.” He murmured, the words making a shiver run down his spine. He shut his eyes, biting his lip. The next words flowed frantic, a part of him actually felt like he was going crazy, but he _loved every fucking second of it._ “Fuck me. Please fuck me, I want your cock inside my ass.” Ouma’s not moving. Why isn’t he moving? “Goddammit, what else do you want Kokichi, _please_ \----“ He looked back over his shoulder in frustration, and froze on his tracks.

Ouma was staring at him wide-eyed, surprise written on his face. It was obvious that he didn’t actually expect him to _beg._ Somehow that made this whole thing even hotter, because he saw the exact moment surprise turned to pure desire in Ouma’s expression as he suddenly perked up and poised himself, putting the tip of his cock just outside Momota’s entrance---

He was breathing hard. He bushed his tip against Momota’s rim and groaned. “You want this, Momota-chan? Tell me how much you want it.”

They locked eyes. Momota felt his cock twitch. So close…

“Fuck me.” He repeated. “Fuck me, Kokichi. I want to feel you inside me, mark me, take me, I’m yours--- _Ah_!”

“ _Fuck!”_ Ouma groaned brokenly as he thrusted in, trying to regain his composure. Momota’s head was spinning, unable to focus. Ouma was decently sized, sure, but like this he felt _huge._ Momota felt so unbearably full. Ouma’s cock was so warm, and _good_ , and Momota could feel every twitch inside him. “ _God,_ you’re tight. You okay, Momota-chan?” Ouma asked, his voice sounding strained.

All Momota could do was nod.

“I’m going to move now, okay? I don’t give a shit if I’m about to come, just tell me if it hurts.”

Any other time, Momota would have smiled fondly. Ouma’s caring side was such a rare sight to behold, especially because he was so fond of pretending it didn’t exist. It didn’t even occur to Momota that Ouma was practically taking his virginity right now. He simply felt dazed as he replied. “It doesn’t hurt. Feels… great.”

“Yeah…” Ouma agreed thoughtfully as he started moving slowly. “Momota-chan feels _so_ good.”

Momota groaned. Ouma started a rhythm… slow at first, but getting faster and faster--- “K-Kokichi… Kokichi, fuck! Fuck, _yes_! A-Ah…” He was drooling on the pillow he was laying on, making a mess on the sheets from all the precome dripping from his cock, but at the moment, he couldn’t give a shit. He looked at Ouma over his shoulder, and he almost couldn’t stand the sight--- Ouma, still half-dressed, cheeks tinted with pink, face strained with effort as his cock disappeared down Momota’s ass--- the Supreme Leader looked up and smirked, but his eyes were already glazing over with desire.

“Momota-chan likes getting fucked like this, doesn’t he?” he taunted between gasps.

Momota nodded vigorously as a particularly solid thrust made him moan.

“ _Say it_ **.”**

Momota swallowed as he licked his lips. He was barely aware of anything anymore. The door would have opened and he wouldn’t have given a shit. The only thing that mattered was him and Ouma and the pleasure that was coursing through his veins like blood--- “I-I… like being fucked like this…”

“Louder.”

Momota bit his lip, hesitating for a moment---

**_Slap!_ **

The astronaut groaned as he felt a sharp sting against his ass, and then a gentle caress. The pain sent his senses into overdrive, making him sensitive as fuck, the caress feeling like heaven against his skin---

“I like being fucked like this!” he cried out, shuddering all over. “I love it, please, more, _ah…_ ”

A giggle. “Momota-chan liked the pain, didn’t he? I felt your tremble all over my cock.”

“Yes.” He breathed, squirming as Ouma’s pace quickened even more. “Yes, yes… _please…_ again.”

**_Slap! Slap! Slap!_ **

Momota felt the shiver all the way to his toes. The pain felt good. He loved it. He loved this. His hands grabbed at the sheets desperately once again as he started pushing his ass against Ouma’s cock, meeting his thrusts---

“M-Momota-chan...” Ouma muttered a warning, as he took a shaky breath, sounding slightly broken, and very, _very_ close. “This is… _fuck!_ At this rate I’m going to… I’m going to---“ He was starting to pull back--

“No!” Momota growled. “You are _not_ going to pull out, I fucking dare you.” He said as he pushed himself further towards him. “Come inside me. It’s okay, please come inside me… I don’t think I can bear it if you won’t, _please_ …” he pleaded. He just wanted to orgasm. He just wanted release. And feeling Ouma come apart inside him would be the best fucking thing, he just knew it. It would be so fucking _hot---_

**_Slap! Slap!_ **

Momota groaned.

“Fine.” Ouma said with renewed determination as he held him by the hips, gritting his teeth. “Fine, you want my come, you fucking slut?”

“Yes.” Momota cried out. “Oh god, yes, yes--- _please!”_

Ouma let out a breathy laugh.

If Momota thought that Ouma was fucking him before, _boy was he wrong._ When the Supreme Leader started moving again, he was merciless, relentless, hitting that sweet spot over and over at a pace that was driving Momota insane. Momota squirmed and gasped and groaned and drooled and--- _fuck,_ he didn’t even know what’s coming out of his mouth anymore, neither did he care. Ouma was groaning and moaning as he thrusted, occasionally slapping Momota’s ass hard, which Ouma seemed to enjoy more that he liked to admit, judging by the twitch of his cock inside him. Momota whimpered. Everything was just too much, too intense, too _good_ \--- he felt like he was going to die because his heart was racing so fast and his skin was prickling with sensation and god, Ouma’s coming. Inside him. Ouma’s cock, _fuck._ It’s too much. Momota arched his back. _It’s too much._

“Kokichi, _fuck_ !” he said as he bit his pillow, because he just needed to _fucking bite something_ , as shudders ran through his spine and ribbons of come sputtered across his stomach and bedsheets— _That would be a bitch to clean up._ A part of him thought, but he didn’t care, he was in heaven, and he was pretty damn sure he’d never orgasmed so hard in his entire fucking life. Ouma made one final thrust and emptied himself inside him with a strangled gasp. Momota whole body was quivering as his climax subsided, and he could vaguely register Ouma collapsing against his back, trying to catch his breath. He could feel his boyfriend’s come slosh inside him, and he should probably be grossed out, but in that moment he just felt… satisfied.

Ouma pulled out, laying down beside him, an arm up to cover his eyes. His cheeks were still flushed. It was so cute. Momota rolled over to lay on his back, never minding that he was laying on his own semen, tired and drained. God, he was _exhausted._ He felt absolutely wrecked. They laid down like that for a few long moments, counting each other’s breath, and Momota was about to actually fall asleep when Ouma suddenly giggled.

“Momota-chan, I didn’t know you were such a freak.”

“Shut up.” Momota snapped.

“ _Fuck me! Fuck me, Kokichi!”_ Ouma muttered in a falsetto, impersonating him. Momota groaned in frustration.

“God, you are the most insufferable brat I have ever met _\---_ ”

Ouma lifted his arm from his face and gave him a smirk. “This ‘insufferable brat’ also just fucked you seven shades of Sunday.” He leaned in, his voice hushing down to a whisper. “And you loved it.”

Momota swallowed hard. _Can’t argue with that._ He simply covered his face in embarrassment. Ouma beamed in delight as he snuggled against him, giving one of his nipples a playful kiss.

“Momota-chan?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I really, really enjoyed this.” He said as he bit his lip, an amused expression painted on his face. “And to think, I almost missed this opportunity! Should I thank Shirogane-chan?”

Momota didn’t even bother to grace that with a reply. He simply gave Ouma a look that said: _Seriously?_ The Supreme Leader giggled.  

“Nishishi. Oh, one more thing! Momota-chan.”

“ _What?”_ Momota snapped, mildly annoyed.

“We should do this again sometime.”

Momota blinked, not quite expecting that. Ouma was smiling at him knowingly. Momota felt a blush creep up his neck and tint his cheeks.

“You…” he hesitated. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“I think it’s a wonderful part of Momota-chan. You liked it, I liked it, is there anything wrong with that? Let’s do it again!”

Momota bit his lip. He looked away, a bit bashfully. He was silent for a long moment, before he finally replied.

“I think… I would _really_ like that.”

Ouma sighed contentedly, looking very pleased. Momota felt lighter, calmer somehow and it was the strangest thing. The feeling of uneasiness he had when he first considered the idea was now gone, replaced by a certain eagerness and excitement. He felt like he had just found out something new about himself. He realized just then what Ouma had just done. A few simple words of reassurance, to make him feel more comfortable in his own skin, make him accept that there was nothing wrong with trying new things…

And people wonder _why_ he was so smitten with this brat? Come _on_.

But of course, as usual, his problematic boyfriend couldn’t just shut up and let the subject slide. He always _had_ to ruin it. “How could you _not_ like it? I am a god in the sheets!”

Momota rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips.

“ _Tch_ . Whatever.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Imagine months later, in a Christmas party, Ouma walks over to his boyfriend with a sly smile, leaning up and whispering in his ear. “Momota-chan, let me do you tonight. <3 ”
> 
> And Saihara was just left wondering what Momota was doing, sitting in a corner, blushing to the roots of his hair.
> 
> Fan-fucking-tastic. XD
> 
> P.S. I find it so funny that the Momota ended up constantly shifting between his “dominant” usual self and his “submissive” sexual self and I was just--- yes… yes, I like this. I like this a LOT. XD
> 
> Follow me, if you want! :D  
> Tumblr (mostly inactive): https://rev-eeriee.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter (18+ account): https://twitter.com/rev_eeriee
> 
> If you guys want to chat or see what I might be up to, go check it out. :3


End file.
